My Gift
by MarthaRRLeBlanc
Summary: William T. Riker refuses to turn down the gift that Q has granted him. He remains aboard the Enterprise, but for how long, and where will his new abilities take him.
1. Chapter 1

**My Gift**

Commander's Personnel Log Stardate: 41590.5

I cannot believe that I have been given this gift of unimaginable power, me William T. Riker. I had only ever wanted a career in Starfleet and to one day command my own ship, now the possibilities that lie before me are endless. The Captain wanted me to turn down this opportunity but I found that I could not. There was just too much good I could do with these abilities. Despite all the power that Q possesses and the fact that yes he does enjoy playing games with humans, not once did he actually hurt us. I would have been an idiot to turn down this chance of understanding one of the first completely alien entities to have been discovered.

I now know why Q keeps baiting the Captain. Q can see the human arrogance that we keep hidden just below our professional Starfleet training. We might say that we have overcome our nature, but in reality we simply try to keep it hidden even from ourselves. I myself proved it when I was first given these powers, I started granting the desires of my team mates and calling the Captain by his first name, Jean Luc. I couldn't help it, I had seen for the first time just how much we needed the Q and believe it or not how much they really needed us humans, but we first had to lay down our pride and arrogance. Q acted the way he did to the Captain because he was putting a mirror so to speak in front of him. This is why the Captain is always so agitated when dealing with Q, he believes him immature and destructive, but it's how we are really behaving when we believe that we don't need any help and that we can handle anything the universe can throw at us, when in reality we can't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing How Immortals Live**

Commander's Personnel Log

I had left the Enterprise for a total of 24 earth hours with Q. Yet, I arrived back at the exact moment that I had departed and no one had even known that I had left. Q had taken me to the Continuum and I had seen that it was everything and anything that the Q's that were present wanted, desired, or needed. When I first arrived and before we were the center of attention I could tell that 99.9% of the Continuum was made up of nothing. It was only that 0.1 % that made the Continuum something more, and only because any single Q would will it to be so.

I could feel that my body was no longer solid. However, my mind had become limitless and could direct my attention to not only anywhere that I needed it to be, but on several different tasks at once. As soon as we were noticed, at once and without strenuous thought I could detect the Q that had taken control and molded the Continuum to his desired specifications. I could tell that the only thing that excited this Q was the chance to meet a new Q that was once human and not the opulence of the environment before me.

Never before had I seen anything so beautiful and serene in my entire life. Thousands of stars and worlds behind and all around 20 thrones, positioned around each throne were landscapes, each a unique work of art and below the feet of the thrones were majestic and thunderous waterfalls that flowed through and around the universe.

"This meeting has been called to order, please be silent while we learn about our newest member."

Walking over to the throne I knew without a doubt was mine; I sat and waited for all to gather. When I first arrived only 12 Q's were present. Yet as soon as the meeting was called to order, throughout the universes the remaining 18 Q's appeared on their thrones simultaneously.

"Hello, I go by the name William Riker to my human friends, but here I am Q." I will share my experiences and everything that I am with you, my new extended family."

"Thank you Q. We are happy to receive you and in return we grant you the same gifts that you bring to your entire fellow Q."

It may have taken a second or an eternity but sharing everything about myself and receiving everything from my new family helped me to not feel so alone in the universe. I felt apart of everything and especially apart of the Continuum. I knew our responsibilities, joys, and troubles. I wanted to help my Q. So, what you may ask do you give a being that has everything, and knows everything? You give yourself and companionship to them, life is tedious when you live forever, and new families need to be formed in order to continue growing. The Q hadn't received a new member in over 3 million human years. They were bored and lonely and needed that which every sentient being needs understanding and love.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note* Apologies for yesterday's submission. The rough draft copy was uploaded instead of the final product.

*Disclaimer* Star Trek does not belong to me and many scenes are directly from Star Trek: The Next Generation Series.

**She's My Haven**

Commander's Personnel Log Stardate: 41294.5

I was enjoying a little music, played by two beautiful women I had summoned from the Delta Quadrant. I knew that I didn't have much time before Lieutenant Yar called me to the Transporter Room One, so it was no surprise to me when I received the COM message.

"Lieutenant Yar to Commander Riker, Your presence is requested in Transporter Room One."

I sigh and get to my feet.

"Sorry Lady's, Duty Calls."

I waved my hand and they returned, to the point of origin I had brought them from. I walked out and took the long way to the transporter room. After the three hour long lecture about dealing with one Q, and not even wanting to think about the problem of having two on his back, I agreed to be as human as possible aboard the Enterprise, at least while in front of my fellow shipmates. That seemed to appease Captain, for now at least, I believe he is just a bit cross since he lost the bet with Q and now has to deal with him more frequently. I entered, joining Tasha, Geordi, and the Transporter Chief.

"Lieutenant, you needed me?"

"Yes sir. There's an object of some kind beaming in from Haven."

"What is it?"

"We're not sure. I'm holding it in stasis until we can register its exact nature. It's listed as a gift for Counselor Troi."

"For Deanna? From where?"

"That's what I wondered about. She's on her way now."

"Surface Station approval is coming in now, Lieutenant." Transporter Chief

"Okay, let's bring it in."

We received a sliver betazoid gift box, and I felt dread creep up my spine, oh, great, not this, not now. I had yet to reconcile what I was going to do about my relationship with Deanna and I had too many things on my mind to deal with a bonding gift. I decided to play stupid. It helped my Enterprise family to be more at ease around me.

"Well that's odd looking. Why would one of our people be getting a gift from this world?"

Deanna enters the room, surprised to see us huddled at a chest.

"What's going on?"

Tasha gasps as the Face's eyes pop open.

"I hold a message for Deanna Troi!"

The Face grins wildly - it seems overjoyed with the news it is about to reveal.

"Lwaxana Troi and the honorable Miller Family will soon arrive! The momentous day is close at hand! Rejoice!"

The Face then abruptly goes back to sleep.

"No, oh NO...!"

Everyone turns to look at Deanna, who is stunned and mute. The Chest Bangs and the door flew open, dozens of brightly-colored gems and trinkets spill out.

"I don't believe this!"

"Counselor, what's this all about?"

"They're bonding gifts...what you would call...wedding presents."

"Wedding presents? What wedding? Who's getting married?"

Deanna slowly turns and looked me in the eye.

"I am."

Deanna looked like she was about to cry. I stare at her, immobilized.

"Will, would you come with me to inform the Captain?"

"Of, course, let's head there now."

If she thought that I was going to make this easy for her she was sadly mistaken. We walked in to the Captain's ready room in silence.

I am highly agitated. Deanna is the woman I love, although I didn't make any commitment, a mistake I hope to be able to rectify if given the chance. I know that Captain Picard is sorry to lose his top quality counselor and curious over how it happened - and also curious about the effect of this on me.

"I was certain it would never happen, Captain. The years I'd spend on this mission, the distance it has taken me away from home...As you must have heard, genetic bonding is a Betazoid tradition."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and turn around as she told the Captain that she didn't think it was possible! Well she sure was wrong! I couldn't control my anger as I tuned back into the conversation, and I had to voice something before I broke my word to the Captain.

"But your father was human, Deanna. The Millers are human..."

Captain Picard chose to diffuse the situation by ignoring my statement, but then made things worse by asking Diana if her and her husband would be staying onboard the Enterprise.

"No, Sir."

I could see she was close to crying again. I felt like my heart was breaking, she would be leaving completely. I guess it was better than watching her in an unhappy or worse yet happy marriage. Still I couldn't think about the possibility of never seeing her again. I had to turn away again before I did something Q-like and never bring her back. I just stood there and watched as the Captain walked over and took Diana's hand.

"Then... I'll just say congratulations for now, Deanna. If you'll excuse me."

We nod and Mumble an assent, our eyes very much on each other now. Leaning up against the wall, I collected myself and turned towards Deanna.

"Will ... more than anything else in the world ... anything ... you want to be a starship captain. True?"

"That's not all I want Diana." I love you, Deanna.

"I can feel that. I know you love me... within those limits."

We look at each other. She has invited me to say more and I considered it. What could I say she had a valid point, and if I had still had been human I would have told her I wanted to get married and stay onboard the Enterprise together. However, could a Q be with a human? I hadn't learned all the rules or consequences of being a Q yet. I would hurt Deanna by jumping into proposing without knowing if we could even be together. I was something more than human, but I knew if I was allowed to be with Deanna then I would have her at my side.

"Did you hear carefully what I said?"

"Every word, I'm sorry."

"Come dance at my wedding."

Was she trying to kill me, God help me don't let me start crying now! Interrupted by the sound of the door, I ignored it.

"I'll try."

I walked right into Data on the way out. I was so upset that even in that short time he could see that something was wrong with me. I walked to my quarters and once there, I left the Enterprise and headed to the Continuum with a wave of my hand.

I appeared directly into my personal space of the Continuum. This is the best way to explain where I was that a human mind understands. I design and create the space to whatever I need at any given moment, from anywhere in the universe and completely in or out of the space-time continuum. I understood how, but if I let my human mind take over I still struggle, even now. I feel like I still have the human part of me, and right now my emotions are operating on the human half, with the need to sulk for a while, maybe a century or two.

"Q son, my I enter?"

"Yes father, come in please."

"What is the matter? You have gotten your new relatives worried about you, including your mother. Is there anything we can help you with? After all you did save the entire Continuum from extinction."

"I am upset because Deanna is getting married to someone she hasn't seen in nearly three decades, if ever, and I don't know if I can marry her and give her the life I she wants. As a Q, am I even allowed to be with a race other than Q? If I could marry her would we be able to have children? If so would the child be like me and too much for Deanna to handle? I thought that there would be more time for me to learn about all the new rules of my life. If we could be together then I wanted her to get use to the new me before continuing our relationship!"

"I will answer your questions in order and let you know what is going on, just give me some time, and try not to interrupt me. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes father, please continue I will not interrupt."

"Your first question, can you marry another race besides the Q? While it is not forbidden, it has never happened. As you know the Q's have a responsibility to guard and guide different universes and because of this responsibility we simply didn't get married funny enough is that we felt that we didn't have enough time to devote to a partner or family. In order a marriage to take place you would need the agreement of the entire Q Continuum. If you should choose to marry outside of the Q, then your partner must be worthy, by exhibiting exceptional good moral character."

"When can we call the meeting to decide?"

"We can start as soon as I answer all your questions."

"Alright, then on to my next question please."

"Can Deanna and you have children and would she be able to handle children like you? The answer is not right away and no to the second. She would have to be another Q to give birth to your children, or you must reach the age of full Q maturity, two more human months, in order for Deanna to give birth while still human. I would not suggest that you go this route. Deanna would not be able to see the child until one human year later, and miss out on her child's entire childhood. Infants Q's have everything we full grown Q have, but without the control of an adult. It would be disastrous to unleash an infant onboard a ship or anywhere in the material world. In addition although your child would know his/her mother the child wouldn't listen or respect her as he/she should."

"Why can't Deanna be made a Q if she is found to be acceptable as my wife?"

"It would be for her good, a telepath would have a harder time adjusting to the Continuum, and Deanna is already open to the minds around her. Being open to the minds of the Q would cause her great harm. She would have to be taught how to close that part of herself off so that she could adjust slowly. Their minds are too powerful, as a new Q, it would drive her mad. Go slow son, she is afraid of the new you. Give her time to see that you are still the same person she knew, it will help her not feel so far removed from you. It is hard for a mortal to wrap their mind around the fact that we are omnipotent and omnipresent. It is like a mortal meeting a God, exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She seems to believe that we are Gods, we are not omniscient. Without you we would not have been able to correct our mistakes."

"I am glad that I kept your gift and that it turned out for the Continuum's wellbeing. It is interesting that since you made me Q I have your essence making you my father by blood. What would have happened if I had returned your gift?"

"Even if you had returned the gift, you would have still been my son. I would not have told you, and you would have died a mortal without ever having known. When I chose you to receive the gift it was not a light choice to make. I was trying to save the continuum from itself and pick someone of high character that would not cause chaos in the universe. If I was as immature as the Captain believes me to be there wouldn't be a universe left for him to explore. If I had given my abilities to someone less worthy, then they could have destroyed everything that we work hard to oversee and protect. The humans are tied with the Q, through you and even if I had lost the bet with the Captain, you would always be a Q, with the shell of a human. I could have come to the Enterprise whenever I wanted because you would have been aboard. The Captain seems to think me not only immature but unintelligent as well. In his overconfidence he forgot that I have been making bets longer than he has been alive, and I would have found a way to win, even if at first it seems that I had lost. Back to your problem we need to call a conference of the Continuum to decide if you have permission to marry Deanna. I believe the chances are in your favor."

"Yes, let's do and then I am going back to the Enterprise after I calm down. I have all the time in the universe to be a Starship Captain and a family man. I am not going to make the same mistake the Continuum made and choose only duty, I can have both. Speaking of family father, when do you plan to start giving me a little brother or sister?"

"Well, after staying single for so long I think your mother and I will enjoy each other for a while before having anymore children! I am having a hard enough time now and you are fully grown and able to take care of yourself! I think our Continuum needs to rebalance itself before any of us go about making little Q's. That includes you also son! Don't make me a grandfather before I have had time to enjoy being a father."

"Alright, just don't make an only child for too much longer, I have always wanted to be a big brother!"

"You, better not be planning to give me trouble Junior, by teaching your sibling foolish human jokes." Q laughingly says

"Trouble, why would you think that father?" I smirk

"Because son, I wasn't born yesterday!"

"I'll try father. Goodnight and thank you for helping me."

"Goodnight son. I love you and I am happy about your decision. I will let your mother know, and hopefully we will be attending your wedding soon.

"Thanks, love you too." I laughed.

Captain Picard would probably have mechanical heart failure if he knew how we behaved around each other. I had always wanted a father who was there for me, instead of on a starship all the time. That was part of the reason I didn't want to commit with Deanna, I didn't want to never be there for my children and have them hate me. My new father helped me see that I could have both. It amazes me that as busy as he is, he still gives me his time and attention when I need him. Q has been in charge of this universe before Earth was even formed. He has had a rough time keeping everything from falling apart with the way all the aliens are fighting against each other. A more dangerous time is coming in protecting all his worlds as well as our own people, hopefully by accepting his gift I made it easier for him. Yes, the Captain really misjudged my father. Hopefully, he will see that he is trying to lead us to peace and freedom. After the conference was called I left for the Enterprise, they would convened and give me their decision when they reached the final vote. I was onboard the bridge when we were hailed by the inhabitants of Haven.

"Message coming in from Haven, Sir."

"On screen."

"I'm Valeda Innis, First Electorine of Haven. Captain Picard?"

"I'm Picard."

"Your presence honors us. And your timing is fortuitous, Captain."

"How so?"

"An incoming vessel has bypassed our stargate, violating our law. It has refused all attempts at communication."

"Are you saying you believe it to be hostile?"

"Failure to communicate is inherently hostile. We have no defensive capabilities here and our treaty specifies your obligations in that regard."

"Agreed. But let's hope it doesn't become a defense matter."

"Of course, Captain. But I'm very happy we can count on you."

Perhaps this new assignment could help me take my mind off of everything I am dealing with. I really needed a distraction from my personal turmoil. It wasn't long before we found the ship and I really didn't know what was going to happen.

"Unidentified vessel traveling sub-warp speed, bearing two-three-five, mark seven, Sir"

"Sub-warp speed? It's several hours away then? Let's take a look at it. Enlarge to maximum."

"Increasing magnification now, sir."

On Screen, is a small ship of strange, unearthly design. Its center is a shiny globe. Though clearly alien, there is a pleasing aesthetic quality to the ship, which gives off a soft, violet glow.

"Mister Data! Am I seeing the trouble I believe is there?"

"If you mean a Tarellian vessel, you are, sir."

I was startled by this information.

"I thought the Tarellians were finished! What are the poor devils doing here?

"Doctor Crusher to the Bridge, urgent!

The Captain turned to me.

"There's no way I'll permit them to destroy us. And the treaty here forces us to protect this world too."

Captain Picard, Beverly, Geordi, Tasha, Data, Deanna, and I were seated around the table in the Conference Room. I decided to open the floor to what we were dealing with.

"The fact it is traveling at its present velocity suggests an answer."

"A damaged vessel, sir? That could explain it." Geordi

I nod.

"If it were unable to reach warp speed, it would have taken all these years to get here."

"A Class M world, very much like Earth, with similar humanoid life forms, facing the old story of their hatreds outrunning their intelligence." Data

"Hostilities between the two land masses?" Captain Picard

"Yes, ending with one of them... it doesn't really matter which... unleashing a deadly biological weapon on the other." Data

"And naturally the other also became infected in the end...It makes one question the intelligence of humanoid forms." Beverly

"Are you acquainted with the facts of the infection, Doctor?" Captain Picard

"Yes, they had reached Earth's late-twentieth century, early twenty-first century level, which was all that is needed if you're a damned fool. A highly deadly, extra-infectious virus... at that modest level of knowledge is not that difficult to grow." Beverly

"We learned the rest of the story in security training. Some of the Tarellians made it to other worlds only to die along with the populations they infected." Tasha

"It's pretty well covered in Academy training now, Captain. Many of them tried to avoid other inhabited worlds as they escaped... only to be hunted down and destroyed anyway." Geordi

"Unfortunately, we had believed the last Tarellian vessel was destroyed eight years ago by the Alcyones. Exactly when will they reach Haven Data?" Captain Picard

"Exactly thirteen hours, nine minutes, twenty-one..." Data

"Which will create a very difficult problem for the Enterprise at that time, our treaty here requires us to protect Haven from alien threats ... and a plague ship certainly qualifies as that. But Federation policy requires us to assist life forms in need ... which qualifies the Tarellians too. I'll want you to help me find some answers by then."

The Captain pauses, and then makes another announcement to his assembled bridge crew.

"All of which gives ample time for your second assignment. The pre-joining dinner of Counselor Deanna Troi will proceed as planned."

I was agitated and rolled my eyes again and got up and walked right out of the Conference Room before my other side took over. The next time I would see anyone on the Enterprise would be at the pre-joining dinner party. The dinner party is in progress, attended by all the Bridge Officers, in ceremonial dress.

"We've talked it over, Captain and we would like you to perform the ceremony." Victoria Miller

"I'd be honored, Mrs. Miller."

"Impossible. The captain is not practiced in the ways of Betazed joining." Mrs. Troi

"This will be a traditional Earth ceremony!" Victoria Miller

"I'm sorry, but it proceeds out of a Betazed bonding. Mrs. Troi

"And I am sorry, Lwaxana, but my family and I are living on Earth now..." Victoria Miller

"So that's why you want that barbaric ritual. Terrible, Captain, to see a woman go downhill like this... Mrs. Troi

"Mother!" Deanna

"Downhill?" Victoria Miller

"The human ritual is out of the question!" Mrs. Troi

"Who are you to tell us what's out of the question?" Victoria

Oh boy, here it comes, really Mrs. Miller should have known better than to challenge Lwaxana Troi. Here comes just a few of her titles.

"Your ignorance is astonishing. I am Lwaxana Troi: Daughter of The Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. Who are you?

"Excuse me, everyone, but dinner is served... and by Starfleet tradition, all disputes and disagreements are thereby resolved.

Everyone is seated around the table. Stewards are busy serving food.

"A toast, to the young couple and their families may this union be a happy and productive one. Captain Picard

I had to put down my drink for that toast. I most assuredly didn't want to think about that. Wyatt seemed nice but he really didn't strike me as being suited for Deanna. Everyone else drinks to the Captain's toast.

"Is it true, Captain – that there's a Tarellian ship, headed for Haven? Wyatt

"Yes, it's true."

"That's amazing! I've read everything I could about them. Biological virus analysis was a favorite subject at medical school. Wyatt

Shouldn't he be thinking about his upcoming wedding? What was I thinking! Let him think about virus analysis, while I think about Deanna and hopefully getting the decision from the Continuum soon.

"In which case, I'd very much like to meet with you, sir. I'm pleased to have a medical colleague aboard. Beverly

A bell rings out. It's a small bell, but it gives off a shrill Ring. Mr. Homn hits it after every bite Mrs. Troi takes.

"Yes, ma'am... Uh, Doctor? Would it be possible to prepare some medical supplies, geared toward the Tarellian's probable needs? We could beam it over without any fear of infection. Wyatt

"What do you think, Doctor?" Captain Picard

The bell RINGS again... It's becoming highly distractive. If Homns didn't quit ringing that bell I swear I was going to kill him.

"I think it's a considerate idea. Sickbay's at your disposal, Doctor." Beverly

"Thank you, Doctor." Wyatt

Homn RINGS the bell again as Mrs. Troi takes another bite.

"Must he do that?" Victoria Miller

"As you well know, it is the Betazed way of giving thanks for the food we eat. Mrs. Troi

"You? Giving thanks? Besides, you never did this before." Victoria Miller

"I do it now. Unlike some people, I am in growth." Mrs. Troi

As if to prove her point, she takes a big bite – Homn Rings the bell accordingly. I can feel my head is about to explode.

"Victoria, I've forgotten whether you enjoy pets or not." Mrs. Troi

"Love them, of course." Victoria Miller

The "vine" reaching towards Victoria's arm, and begins to wrap itself around her wrist. Victoria becomes slowly aware of something tightening on her wrist, looks down, Screams. Mrs. Troi, begins taking her "vine" back.

"Gently...gently now! I thought you said you enjoyed pets. Mrs. Troi

I watch as Mrs. Troi gathers in her "vine," then go back to eating listlessly. It's clear I'm unhappy for anyone who cares to look. I look up to see Deanna gazing at me from across the table. We lock eyes. We each have so much to say, and so little time. And this is not the place. I decide to stand and turn to the Captain.

"Captain... If I may be excused...to spend some time considering the Tarellian situation...

"Of course."

Rising I give a slight bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

I exit as quickly as possible. My father was calling me anyway for the decision of the Continuum and all I could hope was that it was in my favor.


End file.
